I Ship It
by Pyphais
Summary: "Your lack of fandom vocabulary depresses me." A one-shot where FitzSimmons is shipping SkyeWard and Skye finds out. Skyeward-centric, and slight FitzSimmons too. THIS IS AN AU WHERE WARD ISN'T EVIL AND THIS HYDRA MESS DIDN'T HAPPEN!


Skye sat on the couch in the lounge of the bus once again trying to hack stuff and cause trouble. She would have tried to hack shield or the NSA or some other agency like that but now that she was a part of one of those agencies, she would have been kicked out pretty quickly if she tried. So instead, she decided that she was going to hack into the intercoms of the bus, specifically the lab downstairs.

She had a theory that the science duo had finally gotten together, but she wasn't sure because they always acted like a couple anyways. It took her a couple of minutes to find the right com to listen to but eventually stopped when she heard Fitz's voice. She sat back and listened to their conversation.

"Do you think they know?"

"There's no way they could know, we don't make it that obvious."

"Yes but... I'm just not sure I think Ward is starting to see it, being the superspy he is and everything."

"Well, if Ward starts to see it, then he will do something about it, maybe. I don't know Fitz, I'm starting to wish that they would find out already..."

"It's not as fun if they know though Jemma! And anyways, Skye's going to find out eventually, she's probably able to hack into the intercoms or something..."

Skye had to refrain from squealing at the fact that she was right, but then she heard their next sentence and she froze.

"Skye will probably hack his phone or something, and then she'll see all the pictures he has of her, and then she'll know."

"And then she'll go tell him she loves him too, and then SkyeWard will finally happen!"

"Hush Fitz, I'm sure you said that loud enough for the rest of the bus to hear!"

Skye took out her earphones and stared blankly at the screen. They had been talking about her and Ward? Had she really been that obvious? Apparently FitzSimmons wasn't the only couple the team had been shipping.

She then hacked into their phones to see what else they had said about them, and found a lot of short fanfictions that they had sent to each other. She got caught up in reading them, smiling at some parts. She also came across a few texts that proved her theories about the scientists; a whole conversation about them telling each other that they couldn't lose each other and then Fitz accidentally saying 'I love you' then blaming it on auto-correct, but Simmons kept questioning him about it and he admitted it.

Just then, Ward walked into the lounge and sat down across from her. He noticed she was frozen, and looked like she was staring into space, while her eyes moved from one side of the screen to the other.

"Earth to Skye, can you hear me Skye?" He asked, and she shook her head lightly and smiled at him.

"Yes I can hear you, I'm not deaf," she replied to him.

"Is everything alright? You're white as a ghost..." He asked her, slightly worried.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, then shut her laptop.

"What were you just doing?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

"Reading," she said blankly. He narrowed his eyes at her, but then decided to leave this conversation to a later time.

"Be downstairs for training in five minutes, we have to do some more hand to hand contact exercises today." He said, while he stood up and walked away. She got up and put her laptop away, then changed and hurried downstairs.

She looked at the scientists through the glass doors of the lab, and it looked like they stopped talking about whatever they were talking about and looked down at the projects they were working on. She went over to the mats where Ward was standing, and got into a fighting stance. They starting sparring, and eventually Ward had pinned her to the ground like always. This time though, the conversations between FitzSimmons were still fresh in her mind. Her eyes widened at him and they both got up.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked her, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at the lab where FitzSimmons were, and they quickly turned away from her. They had been watching them and they had probably thought of the conversations as well. Ward turned to look too.

"What were they staring at?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, they were just um...they're shipping us," she said, making it sound like it was no big deal and got back into a fighting stance.

"They're what?" Ward asked, obviously confused.

"They're shipping us, we're their OTP," she said, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I don't speak gibberish," he said, still confused. She looked at him and frowned.

"Your lack of fandom vocabulary depresses me," she said, though obviously he was _still_ confused.

"Please explain," he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Ship; a couple you who you want to get together. OTP; One True Pairing, your favourite ship. Fandom; a fan base for a specific show or movie or book series, et cetera." She said, sounding like Siri, being as monotone as possible.

Ward froze and stared at her, then back at the lab, then at her again, his mouth gaping and his face red.

"You asked," she muttered.

"Trainings done for today," he said, and he went back upstairs to his room. Skye followed him, and went into his room with him. She reached onto his dresser and took his phone. He tried to grab her arm, but she was too quick. She seared through his pictures as fast as she could and found at least 40 of her, like FitzSimmons had said. She went back into his room and turned the phone towards him. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just looked down.

"Hey Ward, just so you know, I ship it too," She said, a small smile playing on her lips. He looked up again and she sat down beside him. They looked at each other and she noticed that Ward was smiling.

"I've been 'shipping' this for a long time now," he said, as he leaned towards her. She quickly closed the gap between them, and their lips met.


End file.
